1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink tank and a printer therewith, especially to an ink tank and a printer therewith capable of preventing ink inside the ink tank from splashing to a waterproof moisture-permeable assembly when the printer is not in printing operation or the ink tank is not installed in the printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a partial structural diagram of a conventional ink tank in the prior art. The conventional ink tank of a printer includes an ink tank body 1, and the ink tank body 1 includes an upper housing 2 and a lower housing 3. Ink 4 is contained in a chamber enclosed by the upper housing 2 and the lower housing 3 cooperatively, and an ink filling port 6 and a breath port 7 are disposed on a top side 5 of the upper housing 2 . As the ink 4 is reducing, outside air passes through the breath port 7 and flows into the chamber so as to keep the ink tank body barometric equilibrium for normal ink supply. The position of the breath port 7 has to be decided for preventing the ink 4 from flowing out through the breath port 7 as the ink tank is installed in the printer in a normal operation. However, the printer or the ink tank may tilt during transportation or storage so that the ink 4 flows out through the breath port 7. It results in the waste of the ink, and the ink may smudge everywhere. In addition, a waterproof moisture-permeable assembly 8 is installed on the breath port 7 of the upper housing 2 for waterproofing and exchanging the air. When the ink tank is crashed, the ink 4 may flow out through the breath port 7 and splash the waterproof moisture-permeable assembly 8, resulting in apart of the waterproof moisture-permeable assembly 8 or the whole waterproof moisture-permeable assembly 8 being stuck so that the permeability of the ink tank decreases and the flowing velocity of the ink slows down. Therefore, the printer may not print normally, and a package for preventing the ink tank from being crashed is utilized with higher cost.